07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Shuri Oak
Shuri Oak One of the minor antagonist's of the 07 ghost series. He first appears as one of the students at the Barsburg Military Academy where he is classmates with Tetio and Mikage. Shuri comes from the prestigious and famous Oak family, his father, Wakaba Oak, being the present Field-Marshall of the Barsburg Imperial Army, and his cousin, Hakuren Oak, being Teito's current best friend. A chapter in the manga shows that Shuri has graduated to become a member of the Black Hawks, but he has not joined yet in the anime. Anime synopsis Shuri first appears as a student in the Barsburg Military Academy, where he is president of the class, being shown giving a patriotic speech before the other students as well as the higher ranking officers. He next appears in a lecture hall where Teito and Mikage are among his classmates. Shuri is shown taking pride in his ability, with his friends praising him, saying that they think he will certainly pass the graduation exam. Their teacher says that he wants Teito not to skip his class as his absence saddnes him and, after hearing Teito explain that he has an exemption, Shuri mocks Teito on being 'Chairman Miroku's favourite pet' for the special treatment he receives. However, he is then promptly humiliated in front of his classmates and his teacher by Mikage who uses his Zaiphon to make the porn that was under Mikage's desk appear in Shuri's hand, making it look as if Shuri has been reading porn during class. Shuri's next appearance is in a waiting room, where he notices that he is on team A, the same team as Teito. He expresses disbelief that he is on the same team as a sklave, and he and Mikage exchange banter till they are called into the arena to take their final exam. Once they are in, one of the teachers explains that their final exam is to kill the criminal, saying that if they abandon their allies or fail to kill the criminal then they will fail the exam. Shuri attempts to put on a confident front, eager to be the best candidate, but he doesn't know how to react after he realises the criminal is much stronger than they are, and sees the criminal send his friends flying. He panics and frantically begins to bang on the glass, screaming to the examiners for help. This behaviour leaves the examiners unimpressed, Ayanami commenting 'how unsightly', which apparently ruins his chances of passing the exam and graduating. The criminal sees him in his state of distraction and attacks him. However Shuri is saved by Teito, who elbows him out of the way. Due to his failure to kill the criminal and his abandon of his team mates, he should have failed the exam, but the manga shows that because his father is a high-ranking officer and is respected in the Barsburg Empire, he is able to graduate and join the Black Hawks as Ayanami's Begleiter, much to the latter's annoyance. Appearance Shuri appears as a boy in his mid-teens and appears to be the same height and weight as Mikage, who is 5 foot 5 and weighs 51 kg. Shuri has a slim build with an angular face, small nose and small mouth with full lips. His skin tone is quite dark compared to his light coloured hair, his hair being pale blonde, neck length, and is parted to the right to almost fall over his right eye. Shuri's most notable features are his large, bright blue eyes, with long black eyelashes, particularly on his bottom lid, and the red studs he wears in his ears. Earrings appear to be a family tradition of some sort, as Hakuren and Wakaba Oak also wear earrings. Shuri wears the Barsburg Military cadet uniform, consisting of a black, or dark blue, thigh-length tunic with long sleeves and a neck guard. He wears black trousers and knee-length back boots and white gloves similar to the other military cadets. His uniform has golden trimming on the shoulders, chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard and he also wears a gold belt. He also has gold shoulder boards on his right shoulder and a small version of the Barsburg Military insignia over his left shoulder. In the manga, after he has graduated from the academy, he wears the standard military uniform, which consists of an ankle-length overcoat with a small half-mantle over his left shoulder with an enlarged version of the Barsburg Military insignia. At his belt there is a rather large and ornately decorated sabre, though his skill in using a sword in a real battle is questionable. His black trousers, knee-length boots and white gloves stay the same. Personality Shuri is arrogant, stubborn and spoilt. He is often overconfident in his abilities or skills, and is rather haughty in that he believes that he can accomplish much because he is a member of 'the honourable Oak family', as seen when he believes the Black Hawks will certainly recruit him because 'life has to be different for people from famous families', and when he announces to the Black Hawks 'of course I'm his (Ayanami's) Begleiter, because papa has said so'. Shuri enjoys being praised and dislikes it when people he doesn't like (e.g Teito) receive more attention than him. Despite putting up an arrogant front, Shuri easily breaks down under pressure, as seen by his reaction during the graduation examination, and he is normally reduced to tears during stressful situations. He at times seems rather childish, crying to his parent(s) when he is helpless, or angry when he is offended. As he comes from a wealthy family, he easily finds that things are not up to his standard, such as he doesn't have his own office in the Black Hawks, or the Black Hawks's aircraft is small compared with his father's. He can often act in a stupid or naive way. After he announces that he is Ayanami's new Begleiter, Ayanami asks "Who brought this rubbish on board?" Shuri agreed with Ayanami (not realising that the rubbish Ayanami was refering to is Shuri). Relationships A list of Shuri's relationships. With his relatives Wakaba Oak: Shuri is very reliant on his father for emotional support (his father hugs him after a teary Shuri comes back from Antwort; when Shuri is left alone in the battelfield, he also cries for his parents) and career support. With his superiors Ayanami: Shuri respects the Chief Of Staff, but Ayanami does not like him because Shuri seems to have no use, as he has panicked in real combat. (Other reasons why Ayanami doesn't like Shuri may be because he distrusts the Oak family or Ayanami does not want to "baby-sit" a spoiled child like Shuri.) [[Hyuuga|'Hyuuga:']] When travelling to Antwort, Shuri was thrown off the aircraft by Hyuuga. However Shuri did not complain to his father when given the chance. A plausible reason is that he doesn't want to make things difficult for Konatsu (if Hyuuga gets into trouble, Konatsu will be very worried, and may even ask to share some of his superior's punishment, since Konatsu cares about Hyuuga a lot). With his peers [[Konatsu|'Konatsu:']] Shuri idolizes Konatsu as he is a skillful swordsman and has saved him in the battle, Emotionally, Shuri considers Konatsu to be like an elder brother to him, as he uses "onisama" (elder brother sama) to address him. Shuri expressed that Konatsu is an epitome of his ideal soldier and he wants to be just like him. With his former classmates [[Teito Klein |'Teito:']] Shuri often verbally bullies Teito about the fact that he is a sklave or that he is 'a pet' of Chairman Miroku. Possible reasons are that he (coming from the second highest social class) dislikes those coming from the lowest social class (slaves), or that he is jealous that Teito receives more attention or better treatment by the principal than he is. Category:Characters Category:Male